warstormfandomcom-20200215-history
The Undead Ultimatum
Introduction :The Undead Ultimatum is the fourth free campaign being able to be accessed to enter the world of Warstorm. Undead faction is introduced to the players, along with the storyline of the crusade for the human and elf army. There are totally 7 missions in the campaign. Completing the campaign gains a territory that gives 100 silver per day. :The territory gained from completing this campaign is formerly the place where the Citadel of Abtu-Kahn was built.. Mission List Quotes in the campaign Swamp Creatures In the Silvintri Forest, the Light Priestess Enyi opened a message and read an elaborate scroll. "The Abtu-Kahn have invited us to a meeting," she murmured. "But why?" Her aide paled. "You're not thinking of actually going?" "Orcs rampage through our forestss, and the Lord General is in no hurry to help. The Light always shines on new possibilities, and perhaps this is one of them. The Undead Citadel Enyi's entourage walked through the citadel. Bones rattled in the shadows. A mummy sat on a throne in the Great Hall. "I speak for the undying Abtu-Kahn," it said. "Our prophecies say your Forest will be destroyed. I offer you a choice: death at the hands of the orcs, or eternal partnership with us." "You mean slavery," the Priestess said. "It is that or destruction. Which will you choose?" "Neither!" The Undead Ravagers "Priestess, the Abtu-Kahn pursuit is gaining on us." Enyi nodded. "I see them, Gwyn. We'll make our stand on that hill, and hold out as long as we can." There was a shout of trumpets ahead, and the priestess smiled. "It seems the Light is with us today," she said, "and that Lord General Pozak has finally arrived. Get ready to turn and attack!" The Keepers of the Gate "General, we are squeezed between the Abtu-Kahn and the rcs. We must strike back before they destroy us." Pozak shook his head. "What you ask is foolish," he said. "What are you always so cautious?" Enyi shouted. "What happened to the bold young hero I watched rising through the ranks?" "He got tired of dead bodies and whispers." Pozak though, and then sighed. "The worst of it is," he said, "that you are right." The Outer Sanctum "We beat them!" Gallis crowed with joy. "We're through the gate!" "Don't get cocky," Isidore told him. As he spoke, hordes of zombies lurched through citadel's doorwats into the courtyard. "You see," the old scout said. "Now we're in for it." The Inner Sanctum Lightning bolts tore through the air. Gallis ducked under the talons of a ghost and called out, "Just how many of these things are there?" Isidore cut down one priest, then another, and was surprised by the rush of triumph and bloodluse in his heart, "Two fewers now!" he shouted. Defenders of the Citadel The soldiers broke through the door and poured into the great hall, only to find the forces of the Abtu-Kahn drawn up before them. Their leader stepped forward. "Greeting, Lord General," he said. "We did not expect such a bold move so early in the game. No matter. I will be delighted to crush you now." "Don't count on it," Pozak said. "Soldiers! Take this thrice-dammed place apart." Ending The bone fortress broke apart and fell into the river. In moments, the rushing waters had erased it. "The Abtu-Kahn will rise again," Pozak said. "But not today." Category:Campaign